earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of the Weaponmaster
Part 1 The blue haired troll spat blood, dazed by the crushing blow he took from the older troll’s ash staff. - Focus whelp. You should be able to predict there the staff is going to hit you and you should also know how to react accordingly. - I know that! But how am I supposed to parry your attack if I’m blindfolded?! The dazed troll pointed angrily at the blindfold covering his eyes. Bru’far grinned with mischief in his dark eyes. - Don’t use that tone with me pup. You do want to become a strong warrior do you not? Then you have have to do what I tell you to, when I tell you to and without asking questions! Juk’lar bowed his head swallowing the curses that threatened to explode from his mouth. - Yes I know that, weaponmaster Bru’far. The senior troll shook his head, taking advantage of the novice’s current blindness. “He may not be the smartest but at least he has determination.” Bru’far thought. He lifted his wooden staff back into an attack position. Surprisingly Juk’lar did the same, as if he knew he was about to be attacked. “Not so smart, but he has sharp ears.” The weaponmaster grinned. With a sharp cry he charged the youngling, first stabbing forward then bringing the butt of his weapon around arching towards his opponents sweat covered face. The younger trolls parried both blows and even managed to launch a clumsy attack of his own: a sweeping blow to his master’s legs. Bru’far simply hopped over the predictable attack and smashed his pupil right between the shoulders blades with a devastating blow. Juk’lar sprawled to the ground groaning in pain, his tusks deeply rooted in the orange earth of Durotar. - What did we learn today youngling? The other said as he was standing over his fallen apprentice. - The earth tastes bad and that I shouldn’t try a stupid attack. - Hey! Not bad! It seems that last blow may have rattled your brain enough for you to get a bit smarter!. Bru’far chuckled. - Come Juk’lar, enough skull cracking for one day, tomorrow we start your training. - Start?! Juk’lar pushed his face off the ground, both tusks covered in red dirt, and taking off his blindfold “I thought this was training!” - Oh no my young troll. This was only a test. Training is way more painful. The blue troll groaned. - Will I have to keep this stupid blindfold on? The wizened troll grinned again. - How do you expect to fight to your full capacity with a blindfold on? - But… - It works every time. You younglings should know better than to trust an old troll he laughed. Bru’far turned around heading towards the small village of Sen’Jin, laughing. Part 2 Months had passed. ''Juk'lar was getting slightly better at combat. His sharp reflexes and guile were his allies. His major flaw was the complete lack of finesse. He was more used to charge in battle howling madly than to actually stop and THINK of a better plan. One day my foolish apprentice almost payed dearly for his lack of patience... Bru'far Spearcrafter The young troll was clutching his bloody arm waiting for his regenerative abilities to kick in. -Whew that was fun! he thought. Laying right by him was a centaur, his head almost cleanly chopped off his horse-like body. He had been asked by Bru'far to go explore the lands around Sen'jin and he quickly picked up the trail of a lone centaur scout. After a very quick skirmish he dispatched the beast but not before the fel blasted thing had lodged acrude spear in the meaty exposed part of his left arm. Smiling, Juk'lar kept on retracing the scouts obvious tracks back to a seemingly abandoned camp. The firepit was build smack dead in the middle of crag and a few primitive tents could be seen around it. Stupidly Juk'lar walked towards the middle of the camp, forgetting what his instructor had taught him. His curiosity had always been one of his flaws. Before he even got halfway to a tent the young troll felt the ground vanish under him, his fall stopped by a coarse net. He was captured. -Idiot! he thought. Bru'far was right all along, I am as stupid as an ogre. The blue haired troll heard loud hooting and cheering as the tents burst forth with centaurs, at least a dozen of them. They looked like hungry centaurs. Juk'lar couldn't make out what they were saying in their brutish language but it seemed pretty obvious they were arguing on who would get the nicest bits for dinner. His weapon, a crude sword, was impossible to draw in the tight quarters he was stuck into. While he was considering making a desperate plea for the Great Spirits, a loud thunderclap was hear and one of the centaurs fell dead on the spot. The centaurs stared stupidly at the smoking corpse. A piercing cry echoed in the crag as a young female troll charged in lightning arcing over her body, a small stone mace clutched in her right hand and a wooden shield in the other. She was a whirlwind of lighting and death as the centaurs soon discovered. She flicked her hand at Juk'lar and the netting was set ablaze. Yelping in terror Juk'lar wiggled this way and that trying not to get burned. The net soon ripped apart and the warrior fell flat on his back with an «oomph». Getting up as fast as he could he charged in, his sword held high at the back of a centaur who was busy trying to eviscerate the now very much gore covered female troll. His blade nearly severed the beast's spine as it dropped to the ground, dead or soon to be. Quickly the fighting got out of hands as other centaurs joined the fray. -Run! said the stranger. She motioned in the air ad a wooden totem appeared out of nothing. The centaurs started moving slower.. and slower, mystically bound by the troll's magic. The warrior didn't wait for explanations and started running as fast as he could back towards the village looking over his shoulder a few times to make sure the grinning troll was still following him. After a few minutes they got to the outskirts of the village, sweating and gasping for air. -Who... in the name of... the spirits... are you?! He asked. Grinning she simply replied -For someone who owes me his life... you are pretty ungrateful. -Don't get me wrong, I am pretty grateful that... you saved me... I just thought I knew.. everyone in this village. -I just got here from Grom'gol, she winked. My name's Zundiya. Glad I just saved your skinny ass. Juk'lar laughed heartily -Skinny? Well thats a new one! Im Juk'lar of the Spiritchaser clan. Well met. -Same here. Now how about we get to the village and tell the elders about that camp? -I.. didn't think about that. He blushed. -Haha! come on kodo brains lets go before the whole place gets razed in the night she said playfully. They headed to the village, Juk'lar confused as if he should feel insulted or not. Part 3 Barrens adventure. Juk'lar wiped the sweat off his face and kept on plodding on the somewhat maintained road in the part of Kalimdor known as the Barrens. Its immense stretch of dry savanna went on for miles and miles it seemed. Add on top of the bleak landscape the fact he was carrying two backpacks and a few other pouches. Juk'lar felt like a pack mule and he seemed to have found a whole new language involving curses and an almost constant mention of the words «Crazy shaman» A small yelp of joy came from a bush of the side of the road. -Mine! I got it! whoohoo! The leather wearing troll female that came out of the bush with a few twigs in her air was holding a handful of what seemed to be grass. -Great, more grass. Juk'lar said gruffly. -Not grass kodo brains, Silverleaf. Zundiya replied with a grin. -Call it whatever you want, it's still grass to me. -Urgh... warriors. Your knowledge of anything else but weapons and armor is at best abyssal and you all seem to have the intellect of a comatose ogre. -You're not the one bending your spine backwards carrying all that stuff you're picking up! -Its what men do. Im frail you know. Zundiya gave him her most winsome look Besides a strong troll like you sure can carry all that easily no? -I saw you decapitate an annoyed tallstrider with a blunt mace. He insisted on decapitate. Somehow I think «frail» doesn't apply to you. -He annoyed me. Juk'lar mumbled some rather descriptive and exotic curses. -Can we just get to the Crossroads and not stop at every bush? please? -Alright alright geez if you keep complaining like that all the way your tusks are gonna fall off. The warrior couldn't help but smile a little. Ever since he met the strange and often dangerous shaman he had been progressing in his training at a blazing speed. He had to admit the multiple excursions in dangerous places with her had given him plenty of practice with his weapons. He remembered a few expeditions in Skull Rock near the orc capital of Orgrimar. They came out of that cave covered from head to toe in gore with smiles on their faces. The guards at the city gates had shocked looks on their faces. -Why are you grinning like that? the shaman asked. -Ah nothing Zun, I was remembering Skull Rock -Ah yes I remember saving your skinny ass a few times in there. -What?! I wouldn't have almost been killed if you remember not to leave all of your totems laying about attracting all that attention! -Thats one way to see it. But I like my way better she said smiling. The troll couldn't help but laugh at that.Alright you crazy shaman lets get going. Juk'lar shrugged the backpacks back in place and started to walk towards the Crossroads his shaman friend walking on his side her eyes intent on the leafy bushes. Part 4 Echykayeeeeeeahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! After spending a great deal of time complaining and grumbling all the way to the Crossroads our unlikely duo were sent after a far greater prey then they've ever seen... «So what are we huntin' again?» the blue warrior asked while scratching his armpit. «Looks like its something called Echik... Echyk... Echiki... GAH! blast it all to the nether you're doing it on purpose!» Zundiya replied her face flushed in anger. Trying to keep a straight face Juk'lar said «Of course not! I just have a very short memory, you know warriors get hit on the head a little too much» the he put on his most vacant looking face on. The shaman couldn't help but laugh at that. «Well according to that Orc woman we should head north from the crossroads, find a place with huge kodo bones and blow in this» She shook an intricate looking horn covered in markings with a brass mouthpeice. «Alright then lemme lead the way.» He gave her a shrewd look. «No stopping for grass this time, I want to get there and back before all my teeth fall out.» «Aw come on! Just a few leaves? please?» She gave him a puppy eyed look that would've melted the heart of a weaker man but Juk'lars ack wa still aching from their last adventure and he sure didn't want to repeat the experience. «No.» «Fine!» «Are you pouting?!» he raised an eyebrow. She almost stuck her tongue out at him but refrained at the last minute. They set out after that, her in leathers with a few trinkets and bones sticking out of her tied up hair, him in light coppery chaimail, jingling softly. Juk'lar readjusted the straps to his greatsword, a massive blade he found in Skull Rock. He liked te comforting weight on his back... for some reason he felt like the weapon was part of him. After a few skirmishes with the pig-men surrounding the Crossroads they got to the northern part of the barrens, the large hills dotting the plain looming over them with their herds of plainwalkers pecking away at the acrid soil. They reached a place where small bushes covered the shadows of one of the hills. They were large puffy-looking tufts of green vegetation as if they were revolting against all the yellow grass surrounding them. A little to the right of all that green a large pile of huge white bones could be seen resting on the ground. Obviously it had been there for a while since the bones were throughly cleaned of every speck of meat. Juk'lar was no professional on nature and its many beast but somehow he knew just by looking at them that those were kodo bones. «Seems we're at the right place then» he said as he drew his greatsword with a metallic hiss. «Yup. That was one huge beast alright... I hope that THING didn't eat all of it by itself.» Zundiya added as she drew her mace an checked the straps on her wooden shield. They were so intent on the bones that they didn't hear the soft low growl coming from the bush to their right. A large lioness probably protecting her territory pounced on Juk'lar's back and shove him face first on the ground. His copper armor saved his life that day. She raked the back of the warrior with wild abandon and as she was plunging her wide opened mouth Zundiya called on the Earthmother and a chunk of ground lifted and slammed the beast off the warrior where she landed with grace on her paws. «Get off your skinny ass warrior!» Juk'lar rolled on his back, sprang back to his feet and charged the great cat with a mighty roar. Having lost the element of surprise the lioness tried to disengage the crazy berserking troll with the hard skin to go after the softer looking female. That was her last error. As she started to jump to get to the shaman Juk'lar swung his sword in a great overhead chop that severed the beast's spine and almost sheared her in halves. «By the spirits! You really showed her...» Zundiya was staring at the great cat in amazement. «Makes up for her almost rippin' my head off» the warrior grimly replied his eyes alert checking the other bushes. After poking around a little they both relaxed, seeing there wasn't any surprises left for them in the overgrown ferns. «Are you ready?» Zundiya asked her eyes literally alight with excitement. «Yeh, blow the horn Zun» Juk'lar replied while tightening his grip on his weapon. She put the horn to her lips and blew a single, deep, powerful brassy note in the afternoon sky.The challenge was issued. The wait wasn't very long, seemingly out of nothing a lion appeared in from of them. His white cost almost shone in the daylight, his massive body rippled with muscles, truly it was a magnificent animal to behold. The enormous lion let out an ear-splitting roar that shook both trolls to their core. The warrior gritted his teeth to calm his nerves and the shaman smiled nervously. The beast prowled around them, studying both with a kind of feral intelligence born from hundreds of fights and bloody hunts. It jumped toward the shaman without warning his powerful hind legs propelling it a few feet in the air. Reacting purely in instinct Zundiya hid behind her shield stopping the lion dead in its tracks. The force of the impact almost sent the smaller troll flying but she stood her ground cringing at the pain in the strapped arm. Juk'lar went to her aid again charging and roaring the battle lust reflected in his eyes. He started by delivering a mighty blow with the flat of his blade on the romp of the great cat. The goal was to draw its attention to him with a mocking blow. True to its nature the proud lion turned to face this insolent troll. They exchanged blows the warrior's armor absorbing most of the damage the savage claws were trying to inflict while the lion dodged and weaved out of the range of the deadly greatsword. Zuniya was well pressed to keep the warrior standing by casting her healing spells in quick succession, nullifying almost any damage the lion was getting though the armor. The fight was dragging on, Zundiyas mystic resources were fast depleting and the lion seemed to gain the upper hand. Juk'lar felt the rage rise in him at a steady pace, knowing that he could use it to deliver a series of blows that could end all this, all he had to do was wait at the right moment to capitalize on a mistake. Zundiya, having depleted her mana started to swing her mace at that lions hindquarters enraging it even more. Seeing the beasts attention diverted for a fraction of a second Juklar let loose of his rage and with a great cry he started to swing his weapon faster and faster until he seemed to be nothing more that a whirlwind of steel and blood. The shaman also went into a fury smashing bones and bruising flesh. She saw an opening and sung her mace with all she got. It connected with the lion's lower jaw and ripped it cleanly off its face at the same time the force of the blow snapped its neck killing it instantly. Both exhausted and panting they rested on the grassy floor. «That was a fun fight.» Juklar said. «Yeah, it was a worthy challenge indeed» the shaman replied with a grin. Juk'lar's ears twitched and he sprang to his feel shouting «Look out!» A large lion with a pair of horns was looking at them with a curious, almost human expression on his face that turned into disbelief as the warrior charged with his weapon held high. It dodged the first few swipes not trying at all to fight back a terrified expression strangely stuck in its eyes. Zundiya joined th fray her mace swinging wildly. The air shimmered around the beast and strangely in place of a lion stood a large tauren wearing leathers decorated in feathers «Wait I'm Sora...» Thats all he had time to say as the shamans mace connected to his skull putting him out for the count. «Oh Fel. We killed a cow» Zundiya said «A talking cow... that could turn into a lion» she added as an afterthought. «Uh oh... I think you just knocked out a druid there...» the warrior said as he lifted an eyelid of the massive tauren. «What should we do now? I think we should take him to the Crossroads, my healing might not be sufficient to help him» «How in the name of the spirits are we supposed to carry him there?! He's out cold!» Juk'lar eyes flashed in horror. «Oh no... you don't mean...» She only smiled viciously. With a defeated sigh Juk'lar crouched and set the huge tauren on his back. «Why does it always end with me putting out my back?» he asked the blue sky. The sky didn't seem to care. Part 5 Here comes a new challenger! After our mismatched trio got back to the village of Crossroads Zundiya went looking for a healer. Juk'lar, stuck under the massive tauren, was dragging the unconscious druid by the hooves into the village's inn. The barkeeper just raised an eyebrow and shrugged know better than to ask questions. Juk'lar dropped the large tauren on top of an unoccupied bed panting heavily wit rivulets of sweat running down his face. He mopped his face with the back of his hand and sat on a nearby stool. «You be a heavy fella mon» he said in rough orcish. He took up the bad habit of adding mon to most of his sentences when speaking orc. His accent wasn't as thick as other trolls. Zundiya entered the inn with a Troll dressed in a long black robe. «I got someone to heal our friend» she said. «hurmph from what you told me he was set upon by two dangerous criminal on the loose?» the older troll asked. Juk'lar raised an eyebrow at that but he let it drop. «Yes, he was lucky we found him when we did Elder.» the shaman replied with a straight face. «Give me a few minutes and he should be back up in no time. He might be a little confused at first but a couple of days of rest will set him right» The troll started to chant in a high pitched voice that filled Juk'lar's ears with sweet music. He felt a surge of calm and holy energy flow through the room and he saw the druids eyelids flutter open. «There, it is done» the priest said with a sigh. He turned around without a word and left the inn, never asking for any payment for his services. «How you be mon?» the warrior asked as he pulled his stool closer to the bed. «I.. I can't remember anything but waking up this morning and setting out in the barrens» «You were attacked by robbers on the Gold road and we rescued you» the shaman lied. «Oh, I owe you thanks then... you seem familiar tough» «Hum... you probably saw me somewhere in Ogrimmar.» «Thats probably it. My name is Sorama Swifthealer, well met.» «Im Zundiya, the skinny troll over there is my slave Juk'lar» «Now you just wait a minute» the troll said offended. «Ah, grow a sense of humor Juk. I'm just playing» The tauren laughed. it was a deep mirthful laugh, the kind that makes you want to join in. They sent the next few days in the inn, Zundiya dragging both of the other to the taproom where they got throughly drunk and ended up dancing on top of the tables Sorama breaking a few and the poor structure collapsed on itself under the tauren's massive weight. He was very insistent in his apologies to the innkeeper who just desperately wanted the trio out of his establishment before he ran out of tables. Out of desperation the innkeeper told them about a cave where riches beyond belief could be found. That got everyones attention. He told the novice adventurers that west of the Crossroads was a cave known as the wailing caverns. It used to be a sanctuary for druids before it was corrupted by the druid of the fang. Our group wasted no time and headed out of the village the next morning to the relief of the innkeeper and his tables. Part 6 Wailing caverns is serious buiness. Our three would-be adventurers were walking at a leisurly pace in the direction the innkeeper had told them. Juk'lar was happy that for once he wasn't carrying anything weighting more than him. they followed the road without any major incidents other than Zundiya frequently squeeling in joy before jumping head first in a nearby bush screaming «Herbs!» and then proceedd to fill up the warrior's formerly empty pack. «Is this part of her normal behavior? the big tauren asked with a raised eyebrow. «Sadly, yes mon.» They eventually convinced the shaman they might need the room in their backpacks for tresaure and even tough she looked suspiciously at both of them she finally agreed not to pick up any more herbs, for now. The road gradually dissapeared into wildernes as they neared an oasis growing at the fet of a large peak. From what the innkeeper told them they were at the right place. Juk'lar tok the lead with his massive claymore drawn, Zundiya griped her mace tightly and checked the straps of her wooden shield. Sorama relunctantly unstrapped his wooden staff from his broad back looking not too confident in using it. They enterred the lush green oasis with much caution, having learned the hard way that all sorts of creatures inhabited this natural rest area. The trio walked slowly towards the base of the mountain where the cavern was most likely to be. Their footsteps were muffled by the grassy soil and even juk'lar copper chainmail seemed to jingle less than usual. Their quiet approach was unoticed by a couple of centaurs busy arguing over a few scraps of meat from a defenitively humanoid creature. Its bones were almost cleaned to a perfect whiteness and altough it was very small the skeleton was bulky. «Probably a dwarf, the druid whispered» Juk'lar nodded remembering the lessons of Bru'far on the many races of Azeroth. «Lets try and sneak by.» the tauren added. «No need to fight them» Zundiya seemed a little disapointed in the tauren and noded reluctantly. They started sneaking around the two centaurs when they heard a low omnious growl in the bush ahead of them. A large canine stepped out, its squared muzzle slobbering with its lips pulled back to reveal very very sharp looking teeth. It made a sound that reminded them of someone laughing wickedly and they heard the centaurs shout in alarm their horse's hooved pounding the ground. Juk'lar charged the canine, caution cast to the winds hoping to kill this foe as quickly as possible before they were joined by the centaurs. His first overhand chop missed badly as the nimble canine hopped out of the way. He heard a loud thumping noise behind him followed by a groan of pain adn figured one of the centaurs had met Zundiya's mace.He didn't dare take his eyes off the beast as it started to circle him, its black eyes burning with hunger and malevolence. The attack came without warning and the canine beast twitched its legs and dove for the warriors ankles, trying to hamstring him. The blue troll managed to hop backwards but he tripped on an exposed rock and fell flat on his back. The beast took the opportunity and juped on top of him its jaws snapping inches away from his now exposed neck. Juk'lar dropped his now useless weapon and using his chainmail clad hands he tried to push the jaws away but it felt like trying to stop a hurricane with his bare hands. Sorama was busy casting healing spells on the shaman who was holding off both centaur at the same time. Her whole body was covered in small nicks and cuts that mended almost immediatly after being inflicted, her mace whistling in the air, crushing and bludgeoning a large sword-weilding centaur. Juk'lar had enough of wrestling this persistent animal he tapped into his inner rage, the infamous berserk trait inherent to all trolls and literally dislocated the canine's maw with a cry of fury. The large predator yelped in pain and treid desperately to run away from the now fully enraged troll. Juklar snatched his blade from the ground took a few leaping steps and impaled the dog-thing sideways on his massive sword blood and guts spilling out of the beast. He was far from over his blood still burning with irrational rage. He spun around and charged at the remaining centaurs with bloodlust in his eyes. The shaman smiled wickedly as both trolls reduced both their oponents to bloody heaps, Sorama healing any wound inflicted on the destructive duo. «I really wish there wasn't so much blood» the druid said looking a little sick. «Aye mon, fighting is messy but it was us or them« the warrior replied while wiping his sword clean on the grass. «Plus its not like centaurs are known for their civility you know. They kill for fun and they like to cook their meat alive.» the shaman added. «Alive?! how barbaric!» «Yeh mon, we probably did good by ridding the world of these two» «And honestly who can resist a nice slaughter» a cold voice said from a nearby tree. Juk'lar instanly raised his weapon trying to see the unknown speaker. He heard a cold laughter comming from the shadow of a large palm as a robe wearing forsaken stepped into the light. «Now now, no need to get all excited, friend, you gave a good show and I coudn't help but to voice my admiraion for your work. Altough I must say I would've use fire, fire draws out them most exquiside screams of agony.» «Who are you?» Zundiya asked suspiciously. «My, my, always rushing... oh well. My name is Dementhor and I can't help but notice you are heading towards the wailing cavens. I need to go there myself and I need protection.» «What's in it for us?» Juk'lar asked while resheating his sword. «Oh nothing more than my heartflet thanks, if it were beating and this» the strange forsaken pulled out a green green the size ofa coconut out of his robe. «Ohh shiny» the shaman said in awe «Welcome!» the warrior added quickly. «I knew you'd warm up to me» Dementor said with a thin smile spreading on his cold dead lips. Part 7 Inside the Wailing Caverns I «I hate enclosed spaces» Sorama said while griping his staff tighter. «Probably has something to do with the fact you're so big.» The small shaman replied with a smirk. «Hush up you two I don't want anything sneaking up on me and biting a chunck out of me.» Juk'lar was in an irritable mood. Close quarters meant less space to move around wich translated in less space to swing his masive sword. The more he tought about it the more he had the nagging feeling he should've brought a shield and perhaps a smaller weapon. «Um, I don't mean to intrude but shoudn't you be pulling out your shield right about now warrior?» Dementhor asked with a raised eyebrow. «Mind your own buisness Zulfi» the troll replied roughly. « Just so you know I understand troll .. and im not a baby witch.» The warrior grunted. Great, now he was stuck with a smart mouthed Zulfi that understood Troll and a couple of half insane chit-chatters. He swore under his breath thinking the Great Loas we're probably enjoying this. They entered the cave slowly with thir weapons drawn. The cavern was illuminatd by fluorecent moss growing on the rocks. A reminder of better times for this now desolate place. It stank of rotten vegetation and carrion, the earth itself seemed to be diseased and none of the former glory of this place was left intact. The group made its way through the entrance Zundiya trying hard to supress her herb gathering instincs. It was quiet. Too quiet. The attack came without warning as a large raptor seemed to materialize out of the shadows. «Smart girl.» Juk'alr tought to himself as he blocked a deadly talon aimed for his face with the flat of his claymore. The blow sent him reeling backwards, the corruption of the caved seemed to have empowered the beast with supernatural strenght. His shaman friend jumped into the fray with wild abandon hitting the beast's head, flanks and back with her small mace. The wind spirits whooshed with every blow quickening her strikes and fortifying them. That was a mistake, the beast twitched her powerful legs and pounced on top of the shaman raking her with a savagery born out of madness. The shaman was unable to defend herself as the talons sheared through her leather armor like it was wet parchemin. Zundiya was actually getting torn up in peices shreiking in pain. Juk'lar tried as well as he could to get the raptors attention but to no avail. The beast was just too enraged by the shaman's powerful attacks. He heard chanting behind him as Sorama's healing spells rejuvinated te fallen She-troll. So powerful were the spells flung at the shaman that Juk'lar actually felt the energy buzz right past him at a blazing speed. At the same time he heard another kind of chanting, that one was more guttural, it made ran a shiver down his spine. A purpleish bolt of energy flew from the forsaken's extended hand and slamed the raptor's side with a wet crunching sound. It actually punched a hole about three inches deep into the raptor's flesh, the enraged animal shreiked in pain exposing his soft neck to the warrior's two handed swing. The shreik ended abruptly as its head flew in a graceful arc only to end up in a rotten pile carrion with a sickning thud. «Are you alright?!» the blue troll aked the shaman with concern in his eyes Zundiya winced as she got back up a trickle of blood running from a cut just below her right eye, strangely it almost looked like a single bloody tear. «Sorry...» Juk'lar sighed in relief. «Don't ever scare me like that again.» «Next time, i'll let you get hit first» she said with a small smile. «I really ought to find a shield» Juk'lar tought to himself. The forsaken's look seemed to translate the same observation. Part 8 After making their way slowly, due to Juk’lar almost being torn to peices at every corner and Zundiya managing to get the mutated beasts attention with her powerful strikes thus having Sorama fling his healing magics in every direction while swearing in Taurahe, the mismatched group got to a deeper, lusher part of the cavern. In front of them now stood a gigantic portal, swirling and shimmering with arcane energy while emmiting a soft blue glow. «What in the loas name is this witchery?» the warrior asked while gripping his claymore nervously. «Well my blue friend, this is a portal, duh.» Dementhor answered in a smug manner. «Why is it here? The shaman asked» «Obviously its meant to keep, us out girly.» Dementhor moved up to the portal and started ushing his decayed hand through the mystical barrier like it was a sheet of water. «Hum this is peculiar I would of tought it to be more resistant…» The huge tauren druid cleared his throat in a nervous way. «Well, maybe its meant to keep something … in? Im getting a very bad echo in the air from this place as if the Earthmother herself was crying in horror… lets thread carefully friends.» «I really wish brought a shield. The blue troll said for the hundreth time that day» The group crossed the portal without anything blowing up, at Juk’lar’s releif and before them stood a tauren druid busy tending a scrawny looking bush of herbs that looked like it had seen better days. The leather clad druid tured around as he heard the groups footsteps. «Ah another group of foolish younglings come to the wailling caverns to try and save my master from his troubled sleep. Well met, I am Furgorn, Windbluff diciple of Naralex. If you come to aid my master you should know this, The druids that were here are insane, they have been corrupted y an unknown force and call themselves the druids of the fang now. You must slay them all and bring me the gems they carry, only with them can I hope to wake my master of his horrid vision and end this nightmare.» «So basically we walk in, kill a few druids get some stones and walk out?» Asked Zundiya in a off hand way «Um, yes that seems to be one way to see it» «Alright then, what are we waiting for we’ve got druids to kill! Oh not you tough sorama.» «… Thanks, I think.» They started to go down deeper in the cave, its soft fluorencent glow comming from the mold hanging from the walls while the air stank of carrion. They fought a few more giant raptors on their way to a larger room withtout a problem, Dementor had summoned his Voidwalker, a shadowy being that was able to take a few hits. They finally got to a larger room where they met their first druids. They didn’t look threatning at first but Juk’lar noticed the inherent mad lok in tehir eyes. Theywere now presently very busy cutting of a small figured to ribbons with a wicked curved knife while hissing like snakes. «I didn’t know you could bend gnomes THAT way and strig them up with their guts like that, interesting.» The warlock said while tapping his botom jaw. «What a waste of a perfectly good meal Juk’lar said under his breath» «What was that? Sorama asked with a raised eyebrow» «Ah nothing , lets try and ambush them, Zun, you take the female one holding the knife, Dem send your Shadowthing at the one on the left hat is pulling out the gnomes bowels and i’ll go for the big guy holding the brain.» Juk’lar gripped his sword, nodded at the others and charged in screaming something unintelligible. His first few strikes took the big nightelf by surprise inflicting some damage. Then something weird happened, with a sickening crunching sound the druid altered his form into a huge cobra meanwhile Zundiya has her hands full parrying and countering the female wild slashes. «Focus your attacks on Zun’s target! NOW!» Sorama bellowed, his rich voice echoing in the cavern. Juk’lar jumped back and got close enough to zundiya’s ennemy to hit both his target and hers with mighty cleaves that sent chunks of cobra flesh and leather armor flying. Dementhor kept casting his debilitating curses and Sorama kept healing the wounds on the shaman and the warrior at blazing speed. The poor druids were now fighting with the wild abbandon of the doomed, they still managed to kill off Dementhors shadow pet wich only got the normaly cool and collected warlock into a fit of rage. With backhanded swipe of his sword juklar removed the arm off the female druid while Zundiya, having now switched opponent cracked the cobras skull with a wet thud sending blood and brains matter flying. The last druid standing charged with insane zeal in his eyes only to get half is body torn off by a wicked shadowbolt from Dementor. After collecting themselves and having dementhor resummon his pet they checked the bodies for a fabed gems mentioned by the druid. None were to be found. «Urgh, this will be long if we have to kill evey single one of them» Juk’lar grunted. «It might be easier if we kill you weaklingssss!» The four companions spun around quickly only to end up face to face with a very, very angry looking Night elf female wearing something tat looked like a robe of office of some sort. Her neck and bust was covered in dried blood and she also held a sacrificial dagger in her hand. «You cannot unmake thisss! Die by the hand of lady Annacondra!» Part 9 «Oh fel.» The blue troll was desperately trying to avoid the many strikes of the obviously demented yet very sly druid without much success. The lack of a shielding device truly and hurtfully reminded him how stupid he was. His companions were frantic about the whole idea of keeping him alive and he knew it. Sorama was swearing his horns off un taurahe and Zundiya was desperately trying to contribute to the healing even tough her mystic energies were depleting faser than ones coins in a goblin betting parlor. Juk’lar did his best to keep his throat out of the insane druids reach but his armor was getting ripped to shreds by the very powerful strikes. Dementhor was working at amazing speeds casting bolt after bolt of dark energy into Lady Annacondra hoping to kill the snake loving harlot before she finished off the warrior and kill them all in rapid sucession. He was a bit hasty. As his spells did more and more damage to the elf her attention shifted to the annoying warlock. «Zulfi! Stop!» The heavily bleeding warrior screamed. «I did st…» The last words were garbled as the ceremonial knife in the druids hands punctured his ribcage into his undead lungs and out his back. The warlock promplty and unceremoniously fell on the ground with a sick, wet thud. «Oh fel,» the troll tought for the second time. He managed to wrestle the druids attention with a few sundering strikes and a well tought up insult involving her and some pretty colorful snake genitalia description. He also knew that without a large offensive boost his small group would not survive the encounter and from previous visits to the spirit healer he knew the toll on his spirit would be heavy and that he sould be out of comission for a few days. Getting your spirit ripped out of your body and shoved forcefully back in a few moments later was never something to take lightly. Some might think this process would grant ones immortality but Juk’lar knew better than to tempt fate and see how many times the spirit healers would be gracious about dragging his smelly rotting carcass back to life. After parrying a specially nasty swipe aimed at his groin Juk’lar changed his stance to a more offensive one and, remembering his painful training with Bru’far he started to match the druidess blow for blow in a desperate manuver known only as retaliation. Seeing the warrior go all out Zundiya jumped in the fray calling out to the wind spirits to help fortify her strikes. The mace crunched into the elfs lower back followed by swift strike to the back of the head. Sorama’s brow was frowned from the strain and the amount of concentration needed from healing the warrior. Lady Anacondra was starting to wheeze probably suffering a few broken ribs from the gleeful shaman strikes and her robes was turning into bloody rags from the incessant swipes of the trolls massive claymore. She had enough of theses impudents fools and, with an awful bonecrunching sound she transformed into a giant cobra. «Oh come on now!» the warrior screamed. Binding its time the now enraged warrior waited for the perfect opportunity to strike one devastating blow. It came faster than he tough as one of Zundiya’s magically enhanced strikes literally sent the cobras fangs flying exposing its softer neck to a powerful doublehanded downstrike that literally chopped off half of the beast’s face, from the top of its head to the bottom half of its jaw. As soon as the beast died it reverted to its humanoid form its gory injuries even more horrible visible now. «Bloody Netherspawned harlot almost sent us to the spirts healers.» Sorama said while drinking a mana-infused concoction. «But we got her didn’t we?» Replied the smiling shaman. «Check her out to see if she has anything good on her» Juk’lar grunted, searched the bloody cadaver and pulled out a small pouch out of the elf’s robes. He turned the pouch upside down only to recoil in amazement as a plethora of items crashed on the floor. From a magically infused shield (finally) to coins to useless moss the pouch content seemed to exceed by far the pouch’s capacity. Out of the mess that cluttred the floor Juk’lar found one of the mystic stones mentionned by the druid. «One down four to go» he said as Zundiya was busily reincarnating the warlock. Dementhor shook his head as the last of the reincarnation spell wore off. «What did I miss?» Juk’lar grunted «Useless Zul’fi» «Ah! I see you finally got yourself a shield, you can use it with a smaller sword and we’ll be better off» «…» Juk’lar slapped his forhead «Please tell me you brought a smaller weapon.» «Shut up!, lets go!» To be continued.